Just Cause Fan Fiction Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Just Cause Fan Fiction wiki! Want to add some fiction of your own, but don't know where to start? Here's how: *Add a new article for your fiction. Depending on what page you're viewing, this can be done by either: **Using the blue button on the top right "Add new page". **Using the white "Contribute" button at the top right that has a drop-down list of tasks. One of them is "Add a page". *Add the Category:Fan Fiction Projects to your new article. Done! It's as easy as that. Don't want to start a whole new project, but would like to help? We have the project for you. The New and Improved Medici project is a community project where anyone can contribute. The project is set in Medici, right after the events of Just Cause 3. Category:New and Improved Medici. Is your fiction project large enough to need multiple articles for vehicles/missions/weapons/other? No problem. #Go to your projects main article and add a category with your project name. #Then make your other articles and add the category you just made to each of them. That way they'll all be grouped together. And don't forget to also add categories like Category:Vehicles to your other pages. Want to add links to Just Cause Wiki content? For example, if you want to mention "The Agency" and want it to be a link, type either of these into your text: *Agency - That should result in this link: Agency *Agency - That should result in this link: Agency A way to link to wikipedia with a shorter link: link name could become link name Want to add pictures, but you can't find what you're looking for? We have some community galleries for this exact reason: Category:Community galleries. Want to comment on someone elses work? Scroll to the bottom of someones article and notice that at this wiki we can leave "article comments". These replace the "talk page" that you might find on some other wikis. It's impossible to have both "article comments" and "talk pages" enabled at the same time. Switching from talk pages to comments would automatically move talk page content to comments, but the way that's done would break longer and more complex links and discussions. Switching from comments to talk pages would delete all comments. Notice that we also have Smileys available here. Long talk pages Long talk pages and possibly a few other page types can get archived. When this happens they end up at Category:Archives. Some rules *Don't be impolite: It's OK and welcome to suggest ideas for peoples projects, but don't change their work yourself. That counts as vandalism. Because of the way a wiki works, it's impossible to lock articles in a way that would only let the original person edit, so we can't prevent this possibility. Just use common sense. If you think something's been done to your page, ask an admin to take a look. An admin can fix it through the page history, even if there are multiple later edits. *Works of fiction should not mock any real people or wiki users. Political satire might be fine, but that's only to a point. *All works of fan fiction must be related to the Just Cause Universe. *Wikia terms of use and community guidelines (that every user agreed to when making an account, remember?) already cover the other rules. *Most of the games content is easily PEGI 12 with some elements of PEGI 16 in JC1, so let's keep the wiki with in that level. **No "bad language". Internet sites get automatically marked by some internet search engines when they contain too many and we wouldn't want this site to be restricted by browser/search engine "safe search" settings. Not to mention that this is already covered by the above-linked wikia rules. *There's no problem with creating a few placeholder pages for a project, as long as they get upgraded eventually, but simply creating Blank pages with no intention of upgrading them is a form of spam and they might eventually get deleted. **Blank pages may be marked with Template:Delete if they haven't been edited for at least a week. The template itself acts as a warning that gives three months to improve the page. **Obviously trustworthy large projects can have more time. The purpose of this rule is to fight obvious spam, not to penalize active contributors. **'Suggestion:' If you have an image and name for a few vehicles but don't have enough ideas for an article, why not create a community gallery? *Using items/vehicles from other projects as parts of your own project by linking to those articles from your own article is a somewhat grey area. This depends on how the authors of projects feel about their particular works. Some authors even have a shared fictional universe while others have chosen to not allow any reuse of their works. The following projects (or parts of them) may not be used: **World War Rico. **Just Cause 4: Sakaku. **Heat Level 6. **Just Cause 4: North Rusan. **Just Cause 5 (fan fiction spin-off by Anonymous230385). Have any other questions? Ask at the Info Desk and someone should normally respond within 24 hours at the most (unless we're all too busy, or something, because we do have lives outside the internet too you know ). Category:Browse